


Now that We’re Alone

by Ark666



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Caught, Choking Kink, Failed plan, Katoptronophilia, Love/Hate, M/M, Plan, Sadie hates Micah, Valentine's Day, confuesed Dutch, i dono why I wrote this, in valentine, lumbago, overprotecive Hosea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: Micah and Arthur get it on when they’re alone after a heist gone wrong thanks to lumbago (uncle). The two are a bit too into it. I decided continue it into a chapter thing.Don’t know why I wrote this, but I could see it working...to a degree.Chapter 4 is a 30 page sex scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions on what to write next.

“Micah how many goddamn times do I have to tell you I don’t care if you get shot,” Arthur rolled his eyes while sipping a beer. The older blond had just asked him to come along as a sniper to a heist he had planned on the O’Driscolls. Somehow the ruthless outlaw convinced Uncle to come along as well. Whether that was to see if Uncle got himself killed or not Arthur could not have cared any less. The old man sat around and bitched about his lumbago if he was told to do work. 

“Arthur!” Micah exclaimed emphasizing with his hands. “The score is big, and there ain’t nothin that’s gonna go wrong.”

 

Two days later

 

“I thought you said that ‘ain’t nothin that’s gonna go wrong’. I thought you said ‘if we have to bail it’ll be easy’, and now I’m stuck with you in some abandoned cave house until Dutch and the others find us because they took the damn horses!” Arthur yelled at Micah who was calmly smoking a cigar. 

“Look on the brightside,” Micah puffed out smoke with a smile. 

“What brightside!?” Arthur glared. 

“We found that bull to ride out on real quick and now we have fresh meat while we wait this out. Dutch and the others will find us soon enough. We just need to wait,” he put the cigar out on the stone. Arthur flung his hand out in defeat. 

“We’ll probably end up murdering each other by morning,” Arthur mumbled causing Micah to shift and take a few steps closer to him. 

“Awww I don’t hate you Arthur,” Micah smiled taking another step closer. Close enough to where Micah was in Arthur’s face. “On the contrary, I like you. I also think I can make you like me too.”

Arthur pushed through him to walk over to the table. “The hell you talking about?!” He sat down at the table. “‘sides I hate you Micah.” 

Micah rolled his eyes and made strides over to him. “Like this cowpoke,” He grabbed the back Arthur’s head and pulled him back by the hair for a better angle and kissed him roughly. This was quite a shock for Arthur who’d made his distaste for Micah in the gang clear, but he couldn’t help but to reciprocate as his hat fell to the floor. 

He could feel Micah grinning against him and before he knew it the outlaw pulled his hair to get Arthur to open up his mouth. Groaning against his hair being pulled Arthur tipped off Micah’s beloved hat while the other pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Micah himself was already hard. This was his 473 fantasy of Arthur and it was coming to life. Never even in the younger man’s wildest or nightmarish dreams did he see himself wanting this from Micah. 

Micah stepped a leg forward enough to push up against Arthur’s crotch and started grinding his leg against him. He loved how in control of the situation he was with Arthur moaning into his mouth and getting hard to him. 

He was a total dom and control was something that Micah loved. 

Panting and moaning into the kiss Arthur grabbed at Micah’s shirt to pull him down closer for more friction. The older man growled slightly at this welcomed desire for more. Soon they were grinding up against each other so hard that all they heard was a snap and they were sent to the ground by the broken chair. 

“Real smooth Micah, just like when you-“ 

“Will you ever stop bitching Morgan?”

“Only when you make me,” Arthur suggested and Micah felt himself getting even harder, if that were humanly possible. He snarled and took to the younger blonde’s lips. They were practically dry humping at this point on the floor. Micah had grabbed Arthur’s wrists and pinned him down and both were moaning and panting with the dry humping. 

The two hadn’t eaten very much in awhile since the gang was desperate for money and the two were malnourished and underweight. Well Arthur was, Micah turned to stealing food from the pot and whatever was rotten to be full. He picked Arthur up off the ground by his back. The younger had wrapped his arms and legs around the other. The bed was a twin size, but the two fit just fine on it. Stripping down as fast as they could because they couldn’t take the foreplay much longer anymore. 

Micah kept his gun belt on and had picked up his hat. Arthur laughed, “I always knew you were a big dick.” 

“That’s how it got so big!” Micah said proudly grabbing a jar of honey. 

“Seriously. You, are gonna wear the gunbelt.” 

“My guns are my favorite things and might as well have them in my second favorite activity.” Arthur thought carefully about what that meant. Shooting those things are better than sex to him. “Now quite being annoying cowpoke or I’ll gag you.” 

“You’ll have to tie me up first,” Arthur challenged and due to Micah’s childish nature he tied Arthur’s wrists to the headboard, but he didn’t gag him because he wanted the man to scream his name. 

When Micah was finally done he got back on top of him and resumed making out. He covered his fingers in the honey and pushed them inside Arthur with a slightly pained moan of approval. The honey was working like good lube, but it was sticky and smelly. 

The fingering seemed to go on forever until Micah found the spot that had Arthur arching off the bed and breaking the kiss in a lustful moan. Micah smiled and repeated thrusting his fingers there until a disheveled Arthur was about to come. His jaw was slack and there was some droll dripping off the side of his mouth. His sweat covered skin caused some strands of hair to stick to his face. Micah removed his fingers and brushed the hair out of his face and planted a light kiss. 

“Gawwwwed Damnit Micah quit teasing!” 

Micah only smiled before slicking himself up with some of the honey and lifted Arthur’s hips onto his lap and began guiding himself in. 

“Your seriously still wearing that.” Arthur said annoyed as Micah was fiddling around. 

“I said they’d be included,” Micah rolled his eyes prepping like he’d never had sex before. Groaning from boredom Arthur tested his restraints. They were actually quite tight even for devious purposes. Maybe he should reconsider the people he sleeps with. Part of Arthur wonders if he would have taken no for an answer. The other part does not want to know. 

“I’m getting bored of you fussing around with your-AH!” He moaned with Micah’s thrust into him, the older man’s literal shit eating grin gave him the answer that he didn’t really want to know, but could not bring himself to care. Micah like the control and Arthur likes the pleasure the man brings. 

The older man grabbed at the younger hips to thrust harder and faster into him. Arthur arched his back off of the bed and wrapped his legs around Micah’s hips to drive him in deeper. Micah growled with desire, grabbing at his hips with enough pressure to leave bruises. The younger man didn’t mind one bit. He enjoyed this too much, and could not bring himself to care about the consequences to come. All the while Micah’s gun belt could be heard during this. Though the two were deaf to it. 

Micah ached with pleasure every time Arthur’s back twitched up in extacy. It was the subtle things about the younger that drove him mad in more ways than one. Oh how he longed to fuck Arthur ever since they first met. The desire only got stronger every time the younger kept hating on him. Something about hate, guns, and the chase turned him on. Oddly enough his own guns were enough to turn him on. 

Sweat covered skin stuck down onto the bedding below him. Rubbing up against him with each of Micah’s thrusts. Everytime hitting the spot that nearly had him screaming the man he hated so muches name. Sweat beaded up on the older man’s body and dripped onto his own. Curse the damn summer heat, but they couldn’t care one bit. 

“Damn Arthur…” Micah moaned slowing down to drag out the thrusts agonizingly slow. “You’re so fucking hot. Gaaaawwwwwd...scream my name.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and opened his mouth to moan. “It’d make me so fucking happy cowpoke…and you’re a total sub. I really could see Mary being on top of you with a fucking whip and I bet you enjoyed that.”

“That’s all-ah true. Oh god Micah!” Arthur cried out when the older grabbed his dick and stroked it in time with his thrust. He’d yanked so hard against his restraints that rope burn was a total undeniable certainty. His head arched so much that his neck and upper back rose up off the bed. 

No he didn’t want this over yet, Micah was only getting started. While Arthur was still like that he let his dick go and grabbed at his throat and cut off the air. For a moment he didn’t realize what was going on until he shivered with wanting more. He wanted Micah to choke him more. The older man would let go periodically to let him breath, but only enough to get a breath in at a time. Not enough time to get him to ask for more. 

It wasn’t until Micah’s grip weakened when he leaned down to kiss Arthur that he was finally able to tell him that he wanted choked harder. Deviously grinning with the go ahead to bring more pain that was pleasure. A sadist and masochist. He cut the restraints on Arthur’s hands and flipped him around with more rope in his hands he carefully wrapped the rope around the younger man’s throat and pulled. 

Arthur was blind with the pleasure and nearly suffocating. Micah was screaming fuck behind him. 

The older man’s hips snapped back and forth with every thrust. He was lost in the pleasure as well. Just before he was on the brink of no return he stopped moving and let the rope go. 

“Damnit Micah! Just finish us both off already!” Arthur yelled thrusting himself on Micah’s dick. His voice was hoarse due to all the choking. This gave Micah an idea and he flipped Arthur to be on top of him. 

“Move yourself…” Micah grinned and used a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Arthur’s hands behind him. The younger raised a brow. “Took it off a cop.” 

Well at least Arthur had some control on the pace in this position. Micah held his hands on the younger’s hips for stability. 

“Dammmmn Micah…” Arthur moaned leaning back drool running down his cheek and down his chin and onto Micah. The rope was still around his neck and the holster was still around Micah. 

That was enough for Micah and he kept Arthur still and plowed him with his thrusts going uneven. Both were moaning unintelligible things that fell on deaf ears. Couldn’t quite remember when he came, but Micah’s revolvers we’re out and smoking. He’d actually shot them off when he came. 

They kissed lightly, and lied together. 

Not for long

Dutch, Hosea, John, Bill, and Sadie walked in the room guns drawn and ready. That was until they saw…

A naked Arthur and Micah together on the bed  
Micah’s on guns out and smoking  
A rope around Arthur’s neck  
And handcuffs around his wrists  
And...other stuff

Arthur looked horrified for the first time in a long time. Micah didn’t really care until Hosea ran over there and drug him outta bed to beat the ever living shit out of him. The only thing that the old man saw was red. Red, red, red. He was furious. Well he was practically Arthur’s and John’s adopted father along with Dutch. Micah tried to run off with Hosea hot in pursuit. John just walked outside awkwardly. 

To Dutch, this was the point where he’d let Hosea do almost anything. It was best never to piss off mother hen. 

Sadie was the one to remove the rope from Arthur’s neck and to dress him in pants and suspenders. Dutch was quite frozen not being able to comprehend what’d just happened. He’d known that the two didn’t like each other, but he didn’t think they’d end up fucking if they were left alone for more than a minute. 

“Uhh...Dutch?” Sadie broke the spell. His vision became clear again. 

“Yes?” he blinked rapidly regaining focus. Sadie pointed to the cuffs. 

“You have the lockbreaker,”

“I’ll get on that right away, thank you Mrs.Adler,” he pulled out the device from his pocket and looked up to see an embarrassed Arthur. Silently he took the cuffs off of him and Arthur rubbed his wrists. They’d be sore for a few days, but he’d be alright. 

“We should kill the bastard. I swear he was gonna rape me when he found me in my house,” Sadie spoke her peace. 

“He uhhh...I uhhhh kinda agreed. I wanted it, and I was the one to tell him to choke me…” the air hung heavy. When they got back to camp nobody said anything about what happened. 

Micah didn’t answer why he was bedridden from a beating. 

Arthur didn’t answer why he’d looked like he’d been nearly choked to death. 

Why Dutch was staring blankly in confusion because he’d thought he had everything planned out. 

Why John and Sadie went heavy on the booze that night. 

Hosea bolstering around looking like he was going to murder someone and was especially protective of Arthur.


	2. Valentine’s Day Viagra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know why you’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! (Early)

Micah growled in frustration that he couldn’t do anything to prevent Hosea from beating him nearly to death. The old man had a bite worse than his growl. He was currently nearly patrolling around Arthur constantly. No, he couldn’t risk being killed for fighting off Hosea, but the complete lack of ability to move around since the beating a week ago was utterly annoying to the outlaw. 

Around the fire Arthur rolls his eyes to another one of Bill’s tales about his days more prehistoric than Hosea’s birth. Some of them were interesting, and it was nice to have a view from the other side of the law, but he could be almost as insufferable as Sean sometimes. He wore a scarf around his neck to cover up the healing bruises on his neck. Mostly for the sake of others in the camp, like Hosea who ripped off the scarf to see how it was healing. The older man who took him in as a child was very protective of him and John. Nobody has talked about that day so far, and Arthur is content to keep it that way. 

He watches the flickers of the flames in the dark. The yellow that goes to orange and into red. The tails of the fire whisp around. Dutch sits near him around the campfire, but hasn’t managed to say anything more than hello this past week. A cup of tea was shoved in front of his face. He snapped his head up. 

“Drink this. It’ll make you feel better,” Hosea handed the cup to him. Arthur nodded a thank you and went back to watching the flames. Wild and untamed. Hosea’s hand went to his shoulder and started tapping. Guess that meant he wanted him to drink it now. Taking that hint Arthur drank the bitter yet sweet tea quickly. “Thank you.”

“What’s in it anyways?” Arthur asked handing him back the cup. Hosea’s lip went thin. 

“Just go to bed. You’ll wake up feeling better from not drinking and smoking all night, or you’re going to need to be carried in a few minutes,” Arthur rolled his eyes and got up and went to his cot. The outlaw nearly fainting by the time he reached the cot. It wasn’t unknown to him and the others that Hosea would indeed drug them up from time to time for medical purposes. Although there was that one time he drugged Dutch so that he could hold a party at camp without worrying about another have some goddamn faith and we need money speech. 

All Arthur got to doing in bed was lay his head down before passing out. Feet on the ground still. This was a strong batch he made this time Susan thought going over to the unconscious man. She took off his boots and set his blanket over him snuggly. Picking his hat off the ground she brushed off some dirt and placed it on its hook and left his tent. 

A few more days had passed and everyone was back to seemingly normal. Arthur being Arthur and having cabin fever ran off to god knows where. Dutch wouldn’t be surprised if he rode to New York just to damn well ride to New York and turn around right after getting there. 

No, he just went to Valentine. 

On the way into and through town he noticed how people were either happy and bubbly, or chugging down a bottle of whiskey on the side of the street. He parked his horse outside the saloon and tied her to the post so she couldn’t run off. While wondering what the hell is wrong with these people today. They seemed normal any other time he came here. Trudging up the stairs he took one last look around before entering the saloon. 

A young couple stood in the distance. The man held up flowers and a box of what seemed to be chocolates to Arthur. She kissed him and scolded him for making her indecent and then proceeded to walk away arm in arm while smiling. 

‘Ok, these people are drinking something wrong in the water’ Arthur thought turning his head back to the direction he was walking in. He noticed that he was the only non miserable bastard in the saloon. 

At the counter the bartender already had a cup out for him. “What it’ll be sir; the breakup, forever alone, or the widow?” The man asked him with the look of pity on his face.

“I’ll just have a whiskey on the rocks, thank you,” Arthur walked up to him handing down his money. The man went on to make quick work of the drink, and quickly served it to him. “What is today anyways. It can’t be Valentine’s Day already, is it?” 

The bartender chuckled while cleaning another glass. He set the cup down and walked back over to Arthur. The man leaned up against the counter with the rag thrown over his shoulder. He glanced at Arthur for a moment thinking he was joking with him, but quickly realized that he wasn’t. “Yes it is. You got someone waiting for you sir?”

He paused for a moment rubbing his jaw, “I’m not too sure...it’s complicated I suppose.”

“Well why not go to the general store and buy her something to show your appreciation for her, or wait to see if she has anything planned for you. I’m gonna get my wife some chocolate before going back home. She’s still so sweet on me. My darling plans on cooking up some noodle dish from her home country for dinner. Between you and me I plan on taking her back to her home county next year, permanently. I’ve got enough money in the bank for the two of us to start up an American bar and dinner there. I can’t wait to see the look on her face,” the bartender ranted while Arthur finished sipping on his drink. He seemed so happy thinking about the future, while Arthur couldn’t fathom what his future may hold.

“I suppose I’ll go to the store then,” Arthur got up from the barstool. Outside he walked his way into the store. It was quite convenient to be able to walk easily in a town like this. In the store he spotted Micah.

“Hey cowpoke! Where’ve ya gotten lost to?” a hint of bitterness was in Micah’s voice. Rolling his eyes Arthur walked up to and began examining a bottle or rum.

“Buying something for the gal I like. As you know it’s complicated between us,” Arthur alluded picking up another brand or rum.

“My relationship is too. Her daddy don’t like me none. I invited her to go to the motel tonight. Hopefully she gets there. I’m getting some hair pomade to make my hair look presentable for once,” Arthur stifled a laugh. Literally making plans in the room. Right in front of the shopkeeper.

“It’s just hard to get to my gal. She annoys the shit out of me sometimes. I hope some booze mellows her out some,” he said taking the Guarma rum. Micah rolled his eyes seeing the his choice. He walked over and took the bottle out of Arthur’s hands.

“It is Valentine’s Day you know? Get something romantic like wine or chocolates. Do you even know how to be romantic?” Micah jabbed at him verbally earning a glare from Arthur. “Even I know how to be romantic. Didn’t your mommy and daddy teach ya how to be romantic?”

“Hmmmm…” Arthur paused to think while taking the cheapest wine. Some local shit that someone nearby made and sold to the store. “Couldn’t think that you could be romantic at all since you tried to hit on the widow that lived near Beaver Hollow.”

God their code was getting more and more complex. Searing anger and almost enough agitation to cause them both to start producing electricity. The widow being Arthur for multiple reasons, and Beaver Hollow represented the cave house that they were in weeks ago. Oh how they longed to fuck again. Arthur touched himself when he was alone in the middle of the night for a ‘bathroom break’, imagining himself being pinned down by Micah and his blond locks obscuring his view. Micah couldn’t wait either. Though, something told him to be more careful around Hosea. He doubted that the man would have the decency not to maim him the next time he catches him and Arthur together.

“She was into it, but I gotta go now,” Micah turned and went up to the counter with the hair pomade that Arthur had seen him pick up. The older man also bought a leather belt, an apple, and cocaine gum. He watched him leave the store and decided to grab another bottle of the cheap shit, and some imported chocolate from some country called Belgium. At the register the shopkeeper convinced him that he needed to get roses. It only worked because he couldn’t get his mind off of Micah. He was anxious. Stomach in knots as he walked up to the hotel. Micah was staring out of his room’s window. Room 2B.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel the innkeeper stopped him. “Sir do you have a reservation?” 

“I know someone here,” Arthur blushed slightly and averted his gaze. The innkeeper smiled and motioned his hand to let him proceed.  
“Of course. Have a good evening sir,”

When knocked on the door Micah opened it up annoyed, “Took you long enough cowpoke.” He then noticed Arthur’s slight blush and reached out caressing it. “Awwwww you got all flushed for me, and I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Shut up,” he blushed more pushing Micah’s hand off with the hand that held the bottles. Micah shut the door behind him and locked it. “What should we do unless we’re fucking all night.”

“You bought booze,” Micah snatched one of the bottles, well more like a jar, and opened it up. The sweet substance was somewhat chunky. He handed the jar to Arthur. “That’s the sweetest wine I’ve ever had.”

“I agree,” Arthur said between drinks. He’d always been a fan of syrup. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. “Uhmmm...I’m not so sure this is wine anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Micah asked picking up the unmarked jar again and took another drink. Arthur snatched the jar from Micah’s lips and set it down. 

“It looks like medicine the more I think about it!” Arthur asserted trying to examine it further. Warmth flooded his body. He doesn’t know how long he was examining it, but Micah nudged his elbow to get his attention. The older man was lightly sweating, his pants strained, and his eyes were lustful. Just then he noticed how much he was aching for sex as well. “I think that I figured that one out.”

Micah wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist from behind and ground against him slightly. Letting the other feel just how hard he was. “Can we fuck already?” he lustfully asked him moaning into his ear.

“Just touch me already,” Arthur moaned grinding back against Micah. That was all the permission Micah needed before he lifted Arthur up and put him facedown on the bed right before nearly ripping off his own clothing. Arthur’s clothing was nearly ripped off as well. This time Micah left the gun belt off. He didn’t want another Hosea incident to happen to him. That wasn’t a fun time recovering from the wound’s that the old man inflicted on him.

Arthur was on his back by the time that Micah had grabbed the hair pomade off of the vanity. The two were burning really hot from the medication. Micah climbed on top of Arthur and went for a heated passionate kiss. Moaning uncontrollably from the arousal. Each touch was like gasoline to the fire that burned within them. Their movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, but the best thing that the two had ever felt. Their hard lengths were caught between their bodies. The friction getting them even more aroused to no end.

“Fuck me,” Arthur managed to get out between the breaths, the kisses, and the moans. As much as he didn’t want to break off what they were doing Micah did so anyways to frantically grab and open the hair pomade. Quickly getting it on his fingers and working fast to get to what he wanted to get to do. “Slow down or you’ll hurt me.” Arthur growled at him before Micah got to working him open. Clearly frustrated with the command he obliged it anyways, because he didn’t want to have to go solo in the room alone, or face the wrath of Hosea.

Gently now Micah reached down and teased his hole. Arthur thinks that he could more a little bit faster, but he didn’t want to get cut by Micah’s dingy nails. He arched a bit when a finger was pushed into him. His head lolled to the side and his light brown/blond locks covered parts on his face. As an easily aroused man Micah nearly came at the sight splayed out before him. Arthur’s hands dug at the blanket beneath him until the knuckles turned white. His pink lips parted slightly in a low moan.

Seems like the ‘wine’ was an early form of viagra. Did the two care what they drank at that point or ever will? 

no 

The dirty blond’s, quite literally dirty, fingers pushed further into exploring his lover’s body. He couldn’t quite describe what he felt for the younger man beneath him...but…something besides just plain lust was forming below the surface into his heart. Arthur had quite literally blushed at Micah earlier. Now he was staring at the older man half lidded as he was being worked open. Maybe...just maybe...they felt something for each other.

Arthur and Micah stared into the eyes of the other. Seeing and not seeing. Time that had slowed down from pure lust or insanity from the ‘wine’. Their eyes spoke without saying a thing out loud. They both melted into a simple kiss before Micah pushed himself inside. 

“Fuck…” Arthur moaned arching his neck and back. Micah growled and leaned down to suck on his neck. The thrusts weren’t fast, but intense. He didn’t bite down or suck on his neck too hard because he didn’t want Hosea to murder him. Well at least he could say that he got laid right before his impending death if that would be the case. 

At this moment in time they both forgot the other things Micah had bought at the store. The lust fuel was enough for them both. Arthur understood why the innkeeper let him go off upstairs without even requesting a name. It was the jars of ‘wine’ that told him that the man was going to get laid all night long. 

Micah leaned back and threw Arthur’s legs over his shoulders to fuck him deeper and harder then when they were in missionary. The new position hit Arthur’s prostate dead on. Gripping the sheets underneath him in extacy Arthur moaned out nonsense. Both were blinded in their pleasure. 

How many nights did Arthur spend touching himself at the thought of it being Micah? Even running away with the older outlaw had crossed his mind. How many times in the past few weeks had he almost been caught in his own fantasy, or how he stole moments of quietness to go visit Micah while he was on bedrest. 

Hosea had drug Arthur off to the side and tried to talk to him about staying away from Micah. He couldn’t stay away from him even if he tried. As much as he hated Micah, part of him loved being fucked to the point of oblivion. An irresistible pull with every thrust that sent him to the moon and back. He’d told Hosea that he wouldn’t and that he’d shoot Micah where he stood if he tried to pull off trying to have sex again with him. It had been a lie, but he still would enjoy shooting Micah to a degree. 

Hosea has also visited Micah as well to threaten his life if he came near his son again. He’d pay money to see Hosea right now...as long as he didn’t have a gun or knife on him. 

“Fuck you’re better than my ex wife…” Micah slurred in a flurry of moans. His thrusts have grown lazily in a need to conserve speed for more power. 

“Heh...didn’t think...anyone...would be…dumb enough ta...sleep with you…” Arthur panted between thrusts and moans. Micah laughed breathlessly. 

“Well what does that make you?” Micah froze up to ask the question and actually hear the answer. 

“Another breed I suppose,” Arthur grabbed Micah and wrested around so that he was power bottoming on him. Fucking himself on Micah in a cheap inn on some weird ass hooch that made them both horney as hell. 

Arthur took Micah’s hands and rubbed them up and down himself. His head leaned back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations. Concentrated enough on everything else he didn’t notice the drool that dribbled down his chin. 

Fuck if Micah wasn’t enjoying this. They way his cock felt buried deep in his partner. He loved feeling the contours and scars all over Arthur’s body. His eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. 

Wanting to go faster and harder Micah grabbed Arthur’s hips at a bruising grip and started to plow him mercilessly. They couldn’t contain their moans to a stifling level anymore. The two nearly dying in their own bliss. 

They didn’t even notice someone knocking at their door telling them to keep it down in there. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I’m close!” Arthur gasped his head bobbing around. Being close as well and not wanting to cum first the older man grabbed his cock and stroked it unevenly in time with his thrusts. 

Actually screaming in pleasure when he came Arthur arched himself so much that he fell over backwards. Micah came with a loud moan due to how clenched around his cock was. 

Both needed to take a moment to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasms. Arthur moved around enough to lay his head on Micah’s chest. The older man reciprocated by wrapping an arm around him. A chaste kiss was planted on the younger’s head. 

(One day...one day I plan on making a 20 page sex scene...eventually)

The two fell asleep shortly after. 

Angry knocking woke them up the next morning. “You need to be out in one hour!” The innkeeper yelled. Ignoring the innkeeper they gave a quick peck and went to go put on their clothes, but decided to have a quickie before that. 

“I wish we could be more open at camp,” Micah complained buttoning up his shirt. 

“Hosea would decorate a tree with your guts like it was garland while you’re still alive before that would happen, and me too,” Arthur admitted with a faint smile. “I’m gonna go back to camp before Javier is sent on my ass because they have no idea where I’m at right now.”

“Ok I should be back in a week. I have to go to Strawberry, but I’m totally down to fuck again soon,” Micah promised putting on his gun belt and cleaning up his purchases. 

“Oh,” Arthur paused while walking out the room. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“You too,”

The ride back to camp was a short one. Hosea came up to great him, but go suspicious of why his shirt was buttoned up so high and pushed it down. Turned out Micah didn’t do a good job of not leaving a hickey. He swore that the old man turned the shade of blood. Nearly all the men had to stop him from going on a murderous rampage to hunt Micah down.


	3. Prelude to...(I fucking hate titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to the 30 page sex scene next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovelies that commented the next chapter is going to be a 30 page maybe plus sex scene. Thanks to another one today I actually decided to say fuck it and start writing from there. It’s not in my nature to not continue things within a certain amount of time. If I can’t think of anything I just start typing. It’s very stress reliving to me. 
> 
> I get stressed induced migraines you lucky assholes so I should be writing a lot more. That was my diagnosis last week. Was told to do things that relax me more. Unfortunately I do a shitload of things that stress me. School, friends, family, starting a fire in my microwave even though I followed all the directions, waiting then realizing I’m a hypocrite for not writing my own shit, ect, ect, ect. 
> 
> Remember I am a slut for comments. If you don’t know what that is look up tea slut on YouTube.

Somehow Micah didn’t end up being murdered when he came back to camp a few weeks later. He’d gotten himself thrown in jail at one point and escaped from the help of Bill. Arthur and Lenny had hit the bottle so hard that they both got drunk and disorderly conduct. Lenny tried to run, but Arthur had passed out still in the bar. He was still drunk when he woke up in the jail cell. 

The outlaw had spent most of his time so drunk that Bill and Javier had to collect money, cough, cough, Tomas Downes; and other things. In the drunk championship games Arthur got second place with Karen winning first place. Dutch and Hosea weren’t too happy with Arthur’s newfound alcoholism, though it was a long time coming…

The party when Micah came back was supposed to be non existent, but the camp drunks and Javier’s guitar said otherwise as they sang the Ring-Dang-Doo. Bill turned to Micah who wasn’t singing. 

“Bet you don’t know what a ring dang doo is,” Bill accused him with a slur and an acussitory point. 

“I’m not the one that got discharged from the army for misconduct. Besides I have a few bastards somewhere. How many do you have Mr. Will? Hmmmmmm?” Micah harassed him back. Bill scratched at the back of his head trying to avoid the subject. Later Dutch pulled Micah aside from the group.

“I have a plan,” Dutch started using his hands to emphasise the point.

“You do?” Micah asked crossing his arms. “I was under the impression that you have just been standing around for the past few weeks trying to avoid everyone and everything.”

 

“You...you’re not wrong,” Dutch admitted sheepishly.

“I mean me...you...Arthur...Sadie...John-”

“Yeah-,please don’t remind me about it.” Dutch commanded trying to get that picture of that thing on his son. 

“So…”

“Please take him out and hopefully he won’t drink so much. You two are two lovesick teenagers,” Dutch accused.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are not-” Micah deflected.

“Really?” Dutch said sarcastically with much emphasis. “Because I was under the impression that you kept smiling and talking about how excited you were to see him. Saying things like ‘Oh I can’t wait to have a drink with Arthur later.’ or things like ‘I can’t wait to wreck him when I see him later.’ under your breath.” Dutch mocked Micah with a schoolgirl like voice much to the others annoyance. Stomping off the dirty blond went off to have a drink with Arthur.

The night got...interesting after that. A drunk Arthur was bad enough, but add a drunk Micah to that with some pissed off residents. Needless to say they got thrown out of camp. The two woke up back near the camp in the old mining town. It was a solitary cabin next to the frozen over lake. Nothing had happened besides a few sloppy kisses the previous night considering that they were still both fully clothed and slumped over on the wall. 

“I wanna fucking die,” Arthur said stirring to leave the cabin to vomit. Growling when he hit the floor Micah woke up. He’d been using Arthur’s shoulder as a pillow, but quickly ran out himself to throw up. Wiping his mouth Arthur asked, “The hell are we going to do for the next couple of days? I assume they don’t want us back for awhile. Do you remember what we did to get kicked out?”

Micah paused to think for a moment after regaining his breath, “I think that we started dry humping each other at camp...no Bill tried hitting on you and then I nearly beat him to death...or was it that Hosea pulled his gun on me because he heard what I whispered to you...or…”

“I think it’s safe to assume that all of those things happened. I think that I got into a brawl with Karen over...something...gossip…” he felt embarrassed to say that it was who was the cutest guy at camp minus Arthur :P She’d said that Javier was the cutest, and would not agree to disagree with Arthur on that. The dirty blond made an amused hum.

“We could slip on the ice for a bit before it gets dark out,” Micah pointed at the ice, and Arthur agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. Holding out his had the enforcer just stared at it before the dirty blond got irritated. “Do you know anything about romance?!?”

“Might be why Mary left me,” Arthur took his hand smiling. 

“Dutch and Hosea did a horrible job on that then,” Micah snidely commented earning a laugh from Arthur as they stepped out on the thick ice. 

The mountains seemed to be in a constant state of permafrost this high up. Pretty white snow blanketed the area, painfully to the hangover. 

Did you know that touching someone that you love can relieve pain?

The two laughed sliding on the ice together. Their balance was like a toddlers at best. They were having a lot of fun alone at the top of a mountain on a lake together. Innocent fun like what young childeren do with a crush, or what the polite society do. Such a simple moment.

When they finally gained enough footing on the ice they started to dance on it. Being ‘the romantic’ Micah took up the lead dancing position. They spun around and slid gracefully. The way that the cold air kissed them made both of their cheeks and noses painfully red. 

They locked eyes for a moment in which they’d both say was absolutely still to them. With no hat on, a large smile, white fluffy snow tangled in his hair, and a twinkle in his eye Arthur looked perfect to Micah in that moment. To Arthur Micah looked so perfect with the snowfall around them, the scar on his chin, and the for once non-scheming look on his face. 

Arthur’s heart raced in his chest. Was this something more to him? Did this fuck buddy relationship mean more now? Did he have feeling for him? He wouldn’t be able to deny it to himself for too much longer. He felt like he could pass out at any moment. Light Headed and disoriented he could swear the only thing he could see was Micah. 

Micah thanked to Satan if there was one because he wasn’t any believer that the bitter cold masked his blushing face. He truly felt like he could let his guard down for once. Arthur wasn’t going to do anything wrong by him. He looked so happy to be dancing with him on the ice. Honestly speaking Micah thinks that he’d only seen Arthur smile only a couple of times before. 

They stopped and leaned into a soft kiss.


	4. 30 Pages of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally done it my masterpiece. 30 page sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal was originally 10 pages when I was a senior in high school. I forget when it became 20 pages, but I'm proud to say I got 30 pages written. Now I may go die in peace. I will say that I do become a bit of a peot with some things, and love is one of those things.
> 
> ENJOY MY MASTERPIECE!!!
> 
> REMEMBER I'M A SLUT FOR COMMENTS.

After their kiss ended they kept their foreheads and noses together. The kiss was so simplistic. Their lips crashed together more harshly this time drawing the breath from the two of them. Arthur’s arms were wrapped around Micah’s neck. The other’s arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him impossible closer together. 

Still the snow fell around them just the same. Even though the air was so cold, they felt so hot in that moment when they broke away from each other. Their hot breath misted in the air. Then their blood to more ‘important’ places rather than their brains. 

My heart races in the cold wind,  
And the strong embrace of your arms.

Give me a moment to find the right words,  
I’ll find them sometime.

I trust you,  
And I think you trust me.

All I really want is feel safe and loved by someone,  
Kiss me and tell me that it’s all going to be alright.

Hold me down,   
And show me how much you can really give to me.

Make me believe that I’m yours,  
Or I may feel lost forever,  
Unable to trust ever again.

As their arousal took more and more ahold of them they kissed again more rough and powerful to where they nearly fell over from all the moving they were making. “I think that we should go back to have some indoor fun. It’s too cold out here to do much,” Arthur heavily suggested to Micah. He wanted him bad. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks. This time it felt like the wait to fuck that long was worse than the time before when Micah was recovering from the beating that he’d received from Hosea.

If the old man had known that they were kicked out of camp together he would have trailed them immediately to put a bullet in Micah’s head. However, he’d been asleep an hour before the two were kicked out of camp. 

Woe be the family that disapproves,  
For it’s an irrepreparable sin,  
However,  
In good intention it may be,  
To protect thy young,  
But all must grow up eventually,  
To leave the nest is to grow up.

Micah nipped at his lip playfully and said, “Well we should bring some firewood. We don’t know how long we’ll be stuck in there.” 

“We’re very subtle, aren’t we?” Arthur sarcastically said.

Subtleness can be the death of a flourishing romance,  
Subtle in courtship is death,  
Subtle in love is beauty.

“Could be worse, we could be as obvious as Dutch when he has a plan,” Micah laughed thinking about the ‘plan’ Dutch had yesterday before the two of them had been kicked out of camp from their shenanigans.

“That’s true enough,” Arthur laughed.

“Now hurry up before we freeze in places that we don’t want to freeze up,” Micah not so not obviously stated about their boners. 

Giggling like two lovesick teenagers they kissed for another few moments. Their breath was gross, but wasn’t noticeable because both of theirs reeked bad enough from the bile. Arthur had no self control when it came to that vice. It had been a long time since he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Both of them hadn’t felt that way about someone in a long time.

In silence the two slid their way back to the cabin carting in some of the firewood. Quickly Arthur fumbled with his matches until one lit and he threw it in the fire. It caught on the first one. Micah had already shed most of their clothing by that point and tackled Arthur on the ground pinning his hands above his head. 

Hold me down,  
Kiss me,  
Say that I’m yours,  
Before I fade away.

With a grin Arthur leaned up and gave him a quick peck with a shit eating grin. Micah dropped his head down on Arthur’s shoulder to laugh. “Not what you did, but how you did it!” He laughed hysterically. 

“I tried to be romantic!” Arthur’s face went red with embarrassment making the other laugh even harder. The dirty blond lifted his head back up enough to stare Arthur straight in the eye. 

“I don’t think you’d know romance if it kidnapped you for year to study,” Arthur rolled his eyes at the joke that Micah dropped laughing again letting his grip go of his wrists. Taking his wrists and wrapping a leg around slightly Arthur flipped Micah onto his back. 

“At least I’m not caught off guard,”

“Cowpoke what do we call the other times we fucked then?”

“Mutual masterbation?” Arthur shrugged earning an eye roll. 

“Now I get all the jokes of why you’re not bright,” 

“I know other things. Like I know that I like you enough to fuck,” Arthur hottally whispered into Micah’s ear. He could feel the growing erection pressing up on his knee. Micah growled rubbing himself on Arthur’s knee. It felt torturous slow for Micah watching Arthur take off his coat and scarf. 

With his hands free Micah took the scarf and tackled Arthur but he was between his legs now. He wrapped it around Arthur’s eyes. “I got an idea!” Micah exclaimed. 

“Then I want you to suck on me too then,” Arthur said raising his now covered brow. Micah stopped for a moment and then made a noise of agreement. “I heard that so you better!”

Arthur couldn’t say that he wasn’t excited. The last time he’d been sucked on was when he was behind the barn with Mary. She’d practically pinned him against the wall. Thinking back on it he believes that Mary wanted the two of them to get caught. Even when the law was chasing him he’d never ran as fast as he did when her father saw them behind there. 

He’d almost became swiss cheese when that happened. Running out of there took so much out of him dodging all of the blasts from his shotgun. When he’d come back to camp only Dutch questioned him. Everyone else seemingly knew or didn’t care to know what happened to as to why he came running in like a bat out of hell.

From there they yanked off the rest of their clothing onto the floor. They’d practically ripped off the rest of their clothing not wanting for it to get in the way of what they were doing because fuck the foreplay with clothing. All it did was get in the way. The air was still a bit nippy, but it was warming up fast with the fireplace at a roar.

Sins of the past,  
An unresolved feud of abuse,  
Coming back for favors when convenient,  
A kind facade of promised love,  
But never requited.

Deciding that brush burn and splinters wasn’t good for the two of them Micah laid down a couple of blankets from the bed in front of the fireplace. It should be enough to prevent that hopefully. The blankets were as old as the cabin he supposed from how worn and dull the colors seemed to have blended into each other. He led Arthur to it and nearly shoved him to the ground. Their devious grins suggested that they had much in store for each other. 

In the old cabin in the middle of butt-fucking nowhere.

Pun intended.

Micah planted rough kisses on Arthur’s jaw working his way to the man’s lips. Taking his lips in a rough embrace drawing away their breath moment by moment. Arthur’s arms had worked their way to Micah’s back. His fingers dug into Micah’s back and was sure to leave marks on him. The dirty blond must have liked it by the way he growled into the kiss nipping slightly at his lips. 

You take my breath away from me in every touch,  
Every kiss,  
And every moment that I’m with you,  
I don’t want this feeling to end,  
If you leave me now,  
There would be no hope for me,  
A lost cause,  
Bury me now,  
Because I couldn’t exist with that kind of pain again.

Grabbing a fistful of Arthur’s hair Micah pulled at it until Arthur was arching against him and digging into his back further. He whined against Micah’s lips. He slipped a hand under his back to push him further against him. Their hard lengths now were rubbing between their bodies. Pleasantly he scratched at the enforcers back slightly earning him a pleased moan. 

Wanting Micah to feel the pleasure of having his hair pulled at Arthur grabbed some of the loose locks of Micah’s and twisted them painfully around his fingers to control where his head was at until he could lean in enough to suck at his neck. Shocked by the sudden move Micah’s grip on Arthur’s had gone loose allowing him the mobility to his neck. 

The hair pulling wasn’t the most pleasant thing to him, but he loved the way the man below him was sucking at his neck. He moaned aloud grinding himself against Arthur eliciting moans from the both of them. They were both very turned on. Hot and heavy. The stench of brewing sex in the air in the small cabin in front of the fire. 

They were about to be filthy hot messes. 

Growling Micah grabbed back at Arthur’s hair and roughly kissed him again. Shocked and gasping from his moan Micah used that chance to slip his tongue in the enforcer’s mouth. Panting and moaning from the hot friction between them the two fought for dominance in the kiss. 

Playing dirty in the kiss Micah flicked his tongue at the roof of Arthur’s mouth. Surprised he opened his eyes wide even though they were hidden under the blindfold. Surely that would be a sight to see. He was tickled by the action and gasped at that. 

A kiss taking all the breath away from my body,  
How do you do these things?

I try my best to please you,  
It seems to only amuse you.

Maybe I misread the situation sometimes,  
Or I mistake your laughter for happiness.

Tell me if I’m wrong,  
But I hope I make you as happy as you make me.

The dirty blond chucked at the submission of Arthur’s so he would not be tickled anymore. His head was swirling in anticipation for what was to come. Letting Micah have his own ‘power’ was going to be worth it when he was bringing the pleasure to come. Part of him wished that he was the dom, but the other part of him enjoyed being ravaged by the outlaw. 

The blindfold being pulled off of him did come as a shock to Arthur. He adorned his light blue water eyes that were filled with lust. Micah would be damned if he said he didn’t almost cum at that. That was the look he wished for in all his fantasies that he ever had. The look of pure unadulterated lust. Arthur’s face was almost all flushed. He would be lying if he didn’t say that he wasn’t beautiful. 

If only you knew how much it embaresses me to know how I must look,  
A tomato compared to your beautiful face.

Maybe I just can’t see myself for the way you see me,  
Otherwise you really could have gotten someone better than myself.

Embarrassed by how he unwound he had to of looked at that moment he tried to cover up his face behind his arm. Micah tugged on his forearm. He turned his face to avoid making eye contact with the dirty blond. Gently Micah turned his face to make his eyes meet his. 

“You look gorgeous,” Micah whispered to him pressing his nose to his. 

“I’m a man. I ain’t gorgeous,” he tried to avert his gaze in another direction, but Micah wouldn’t let him. 

“You’re right. You are a man, but I would be lying if I didn’t say you were gorgeous, gorgeous,” he gave a quick peck on the forehead to Arthur. 

“Quit calling me that...I’m ugly,” Arthur spoke his thoughts getting a slight chuckle from Micah. 

“I think you need to remove the grime from your eyes and look in the mirror. You look good and not a sleaze like myself,” he complimented Arthur. 

“You’re just saying that to make myself feel better,” Arthur grumbled. 

“No,” Micah shook his head. “You just have no confidence in yourself.”

Arthur blushed bashfully, “And if I was?” 

“Then I will find a way to show you how gorgeous you are then,” he leaned back down and resumed making out and grinding on him. “I’ll fuck you in front of a mirror, *grunt*, sometime to show you.”

My self confidence is non-existent,  
You say all these kind things about how I look,  
I can’t see what you mean,  
But I’m not you.

I see someone who likes the way I look,  
Despite my own low opinion of how I look myself.

A king in your eyes,  
But a peasant in my own.

I know it bothers you,  
I can’t help how I feel,  
Continue to tell me how good I look even with all my rejections of myself,  
Someday I may see myself the way you do.

There was something about Micah that he just really liked. He couldn’t explain it. It was that pure honesty that came with their insulting or compliments that he must have been drawn to, or that he was a really good fuck buddy.

(Auto correct wanted ‘duck buddy’)

You’re different from everyone else that I have ever met,

I hated you at first for being so different,  
But I ended up enjoying our arguments that we would have,

I missed you when you were gone.

I would go and pick fights,  
Nothing could compare to the caliber of ours.

I got into a lot of trouble,

People were pissed,  
But you came back.

I couldn’t have been any happier to have seen you.

Maybe it was that his parents were the ones that disapproved of his choice of a lover. It was different being on that end of it this time. Instead of Mary’s family hating him it was his father's and his brother John that hated Micah. 

He supposed it was pure lust that drew him to Arthur in the first place. Unlike the other members of camp he would continue to argue with him or call him out on his bullshit at camp. Arthur was sassy when it came to him. Rough on the exterior, but deep down Arthur enjoyed his company. Micah hadn’t been as drunk as Arthur the previous night and they were practically about to fuck in the middle of camp on the log in front of the fire before they were kicked out. He’d just finished beating up Bill for hitting on Arthur...again. Damn Arthur could be oblivious. 

I tend to ignore my surroundings,  
As to avoid pain from being alive.

Before I didn’t want to exist in the present,  
Always living in the past.

These past weeks I have felt more than I have in years,  
If I have to go back to living in the past,  
Then I would truly die.

No more of the past,  
You make me see the beauty of living in the now.

Help me forget my terrible past,  
Eradicate it from my brain,  
And replace it with memories with you.

Scrub my brain clean from the memories,  
Hold me until I stop crying from the pain,  
Kiss me until I can’t think anymore,  
Love me until I replace all the memories.

Micah brought a hand up and rubbed circles on Arthur’s nipple until it was a hard little nub under his thumb. Trembling beneath him Arthur moaned incessantly against his kiss. Making a mental note of what drove Arthur crazy he kissed his his way down to the other one and kissed it. Arthur jerked against him mumbling something that made out like ‘if you keep doing that I’ll cum’. 

Humming in amusement with the kind of arousal that it brought Arthur he circled his tongue around it and sucked on it hard enough to bruise. That was for the hickey on that the enforcer gave on his neck to him. Pushing his head away from his sensitive nipples Arthur panted with his eyes closed, “I’m embarrassed to say but I don’t want to come untouched.”

You know how to push all my buttons just right,  
Making me scream with every move you make.

Take me to the place in my mind where I can’t do anything but feel what you’re doing to me,  
Driving me to the edge of insanity.

Turning me on with a simple move,  
Making me almost go over the edge with every arousing move you make.

Micah rested his head on Arthur’s chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly. He laughed slightly, “I guess I’m just that good.”

“You wish,” Arthur smiled back him. Humming in amusement Micah leaned up and kissed his way down. “Fuck!” Arthur gasped when Micah took ahold of his length and liked the tip of his cock. His legs instinctively clenched and his hands gripped the blanket below him. 

Micah smirked. Arthur would finish at this rate before the real fun would begin. Holding Arthur’s hip down with one hand and the other at the back of his cock he slowly worked his way further and further down taking him inch by inch into his mouth. Pulling his head back up tortuously slowly using his tongue to lick Arthur’s manhood all the way up. He glanced back at Arthur who was lost to pleasure. 

Sexually I would let you torture me if that was what you wanted,  
I would let you do almost anything,  
My mind spins with how wild you drive me,  
I want more,  
Give me more,  
Please don’t let me be lost anymore,  
Ground me until I scream your name at the top of my lungs,  
Because I can’t take this pain anymore,  
I want you,  
I want you,  
I want you so bad,  
Take me and do what you want with me.

Maybe he’d teased him too much with the other stuff. Shrugging at his own thought Micah went back down and took him all in his mouth much to his own shock and Arthur’s. No gag reflex. Hmmm... maybe Micah was perfect at giving blowjobs. No gag reflex means that he could take it all the way. 

The whole no gag reflex shocked him. Only the experienced women of the night that he’d paid to suck him off could control their gag reflex. There was that one women that he’d met in the past that didn’t have one because she’d forced herself to puke too many times when she was a maiden.

With his own shock passed he resumed to sucking Arthur off. He bobbed his head up and down trying to keep from becoming too light headed from Arthur’s thighs of steel pinching his head. He hummed against Arthur’s cock and that had him cumming in his mouth. The taste was like that of the invention of play dough years later. (I’ve had lots of people agree that it tastes like play dough) 

Arthur jerked and shuttered against him until he’d ridden out his orgasm. When he’d finally come down from his high and sat up he was greeted to Micah’s grin. 

“Fine,” He rolled his eyes. “You win that one cowpoke, but I don’t think I can get that hard again so quickly.” 

“I knew you come around to me being that good, but I have some of that weird shit that you got in Valentine,” he said taking out that jar and a canister of hair pomade from his coat. 

“So…?” Arthur asked curious. 

“So…what?” Micah hated these very ambitious questions. He also tried to ignore his very hard boner at the moment as he drank some of the syrup and handed it to Arthur. 

“What did you do with the...stuff?” He asked drinking the boner juice. 

“My you’re all bashful. I swallowed it,” Arthur choked on the mouthful that he was drinking. 

“What did it taste like?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. Salty?” Micah answered. (Plaaaaaaaaaaaaydoooooooough) Arthur wrinkled his nose and drank a few more gulps of the liquid. Though the taste wasn’t great he enjoyed Arthur’s squirming internally at that. He chucked while removing the lid to the hair pomade. 

“Do we have anything else??? >:3 ???” Arthur asked another question. He was looking for rope to be choked with.

“Will you relax a little bit. Besides I don’t want your daddy attacking me again for all the brush burn around your neck...or at least not in the foreseeable future,” Micah bitched back at him covering a couple of his fingers in the pomade. 

“Fine,” Arthur rolled his eyes and straddled Micah. He wrapped his arms around the dirty blonde’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. Micah didn’t lie...it did taste salty. (Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaydoooooooooooooouuuuuuugh)

I know it must torture you not pleasing yourself,  
An unselfish lover you had to be to not touch yourself,  
Or to even ask for something.

I feel bad for not doing anything for you,  
Though you seem fine,  
It’s my own pride,   
I suppose.

I want to give you all of me,  
And I want you to the same.

Kiss me,  
I’m yours,  
And I’ll be by your side.

As you hold me in your arms,  
I know you’re not going anywhere,  
At least for the moment,  
Don’t disappear,

Or I may as well.

He enjoyed kissing Arthur a lot. Unlike all his other sexual encounters he didn’t enjoy kissing much at all. He’d only seen it as means to an end before him. His heart thudded...maybe he felt something more than what he originally though. Reaching under Arthur he rubbed up his lubed fingers at Arthur’s entrance and heard him gasp against his lips. 

Unlike Mary, Micah made him feel good about himself. He didn’t purposely do things that he knew would hurt him, or use him to piss someone off. What made Micah different was that he was honest to his own nature and didn’t put up a facade that he was any good person. Micah knew that he wasn’t a good man and didn’t pretend or act otherwise.

You make me happy to be around you,  
And when I see your smile,  
I know I do the same for you.

Genuinely smiling isn’t something I do often at all,  
You make me smile,  
I think I…  
I think I…

The words don’t come,  
But I really like you,  
Please don’t take my smile.

Breaking off the kiss suddenly to gasp and arch his back Micah knew that he’d found the sweet spot in Arthur. The enforcer was already hard again from the boner syrup. Micah repeatedly angled his fingers to hit that spot over and over again and had to grab at Arthur’s back to keep him from falling over backwards. Pushing forward until Arthur’s back was against the forward he let him go. Arthur’s legs were wrapped around Micah’s back urging for more.

“Just fuck me already,” Arthur lewedly said to him.

Arthur was done with all the foreplay. He wanted Micah to fuck him senseless already. Ashamed to admit it, but he’d dreamed of the next time he and Micah would fuck. Though he would die of embarrassment he missed Micah so much when he was in jail at Strawberry. The talk of hanging him didn’t settle well with him and he ended up drinking a lot to cope with that. He missed him a lot. Admitting that out loud would be a feat for him since he was never honest with his feelings.

I thought that I was going to lose you forever,  
They said that you were to be hung,  
I lost my mind,  
My sanity,  
My strength,  
And my will.

When you came back…  
When you came back it was like a void had been filled,  
I want your arms to wrap around me,  
Tell me that you’re okay,  
Tell me that I’m okay,  
Make me feel valid.

“Can you get on your hands and knees? I’ll fuck you hard and fast that way cowpoke.” Micah told him biting at Arthur’s lower lip lightly.

“Course,” he agreed and let go of Micah. “Laugh and I’ll kill you.”

It was an idle threat, but a threat all the same, “Since when do you threaten when fucking?”

“I just don’t like the way I look,” Arthur moved into position. He’d mumble that out, but instead of Micah fucking him he was drug up by his arm and forced to walk to the mirror. He averted his gaze away from the floor length mirror.

“Look.” Micah commanded him.

“No,” Arthur shook his head. 

“Then look at me. You look good. I don’t think you realize how good you look to everyone else. Bill was trying to get you to sleep with him last night,” Micah tried to explain to him.

Arthur took a quick glance of Micah and himself in the mirror. It irked him to know that Micah was right. He was muscular and healthy. He didn’t look unsightly. Micah had some pudge in the gut from all the beer he drank, and how he’d get snacks when he was out of camp. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he spoke up, “I suppose you’re right.”

I wasn’t completely honest,  
You saw it,  
But you don’t care to dwell on it now,  
It was a deep seated issue,  
It would take time to heal.

For a long time,  
I was told that I was ugly,  
That I deserved nothing,  
Nobody would have me,  
And that I was hopeless.

I ended up being told it so much,  
I came to believe,  
That it was true,  
But you see different,  
You try to tell me different,  
But time was the enemy now. 

“Good,” Micah stated.

“Can we go back over to the fire?”

“Or we can fuck in front of mirror,”

“You have got to be kidding me,”

“I’m serious!”

“I know,”

“Well can we?” 

Arthur sighed, “Not today please, maybe some other time. I just don’t like looking at myself.”

Micah wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, “Alrighty, but I’m here if you ever want to talk to me about it. I may seem like I don’t care, but I do care a lot about you.”

“Thank you,” Arthur leaned against his head and wrapped his arms against Micah’s. While kissing they walked back to the fireplace. Going at it in front of the mirror could wait because consent is key for any sexual act. If he’d repeatedly asked Arthur to do it in front of the mirror until he said yes, then that would be coerson. That my children would be rape because consent is key.

Since I feel like it’s my duty to consent is not taught until college orientation so this is for all my high schoolers and people whose parents didn’t force them to go to college, when you wanted to go into HVAC instead. Consent is affirmative consent. Saying yes or go ahead is consent. Asking multiple times, guilting, threatening, ect is not consent if they say yes. That my children is rape. Rape doesn’t have consent. Consent is key. To some consent can break the moment, but it doesn’t have to if you ask it correctly. Respect your partner children.

Things got so heated between the two that they ended up hitting into a wall. Deviously smiling Arthur rearranged his arms to wrap around Micah’s neck and winking. Taking the hint he picked Arthur up by his thighs and shoved themselves against the wall. Arthur became sandwiched between the wall and Micah. 

Splinters. Splinters on his back will come. 

Using some of the leftover pomade on his fingers Micah lubed himself up, and Arthur wrapped his legs around Micah’s waist. “Fuck…” Micah breathed out lining himself up. The boner juice was working well.

“God Micah…” Arthur moaned feeling Micah’s cock stretch him out.

“You’d be the best whore if you decided to go in that line of work,” he kissed Arthur’s neck.

Rolling his eyes he replied, “Think I’d be part of the law before-ah!” Micah thrust up into him quickly drawing up a long moan. Using the position in as leverage for fucking Micah quickly drew in and out of Arthur. Scratching Micah with his nails he would be lucky not to leave marks that would take weeks to heal. His own back was going to be all scratched up with splinters by the end of it. He could already feel the wood digging into his back.

Still he couldn’t help moaning and yelling out at the insane pleasure he was getting. Micah’s thrusts went deep and hit all the right places in him. He enjoyed it so much. Throwing his head back with every thrust he continued to scream out in ecstasy. The position felt so good to him. He couldn’t even see Micah that’s so pleasured he was in seeing the stars. Fuck the position felt really good to him as well. Arthur’s pleasured yells drove him wild. He loved feeling Arthur’s chest arch up on his. It felt so good. 

I can barely see,  
I can barely hear,  
Everything is ecstasy,  
The stars are in my reach.

Thinking is something I can’t do right now,  
You took it away,  
Replacing it with pleasure,  
Though I can’t really see you,  
I know that you enjoy this too.

You take me to the place I didn’t believe existed,  
I don’t want to come back down from this,  
However,  
If you stay by my side I’m okay with that.

Micah leaned in and kissed Arthur’s throat. Nipping and growling with each wave of pleasure that came over him. He loved the way that Arthur’s fingers dug into his neck and back, and how his legs squeezed his hips. 

“Micah...faster…” Arthur moaned opening his eyes to look down at him half lidded. “Please…” he added biting at his lip.

“You...sure...ya want...ta finish...that soon…” Micah managed to speak out meeting his gaze and staring into those perfect blue eyes.

Take me higher,  
Take me faster!

“I want you...fuck!...do it faster! plea-AHHH!” Arthur was silenced by Micah driving into him even harder and faster. They both wouldn’t last that much longer in this round at this rate. 

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaawwwd cowpoke…” Micah moaned leaning his head down onto Arthur’s shoulder.

They were both lost to the pleasure. Casualties to it really. All they could focus on was the insane amount of pleasure that they were in. They could barely see or hear anything. If it weren’t for Micah’s vice like grip on his thighs they probably would have been sent sailing to the ground.

The heat from the fireplace and in his own abdomen was intense. He cock wept for release. Micah hit his sweat spot with every thrust. He wouldn’t need a hand on him to get him to release. The stimulation was enough...too much for him to handle. Sweat coated their bodies.

Sex was good.

If my mind wasn’t lost,  
I could tell you something.

It’s important to me,  
And to you.

I want to tell you,  
But I’m afraid to.

I’d be afraid to tell you any other time,  
Because I would be afraid you’d call me crazy.

I have trouble trusting people,  
So my guard is up any other time.

When I’m with you,  
Getting all hot and heavy with you,  
I feel loved.

When you hold me close to you,  
Making me scream your name,  
Lost in the world, I feel safe.

If I could just tell you,   
That you mean so much to me,  
Then I’d be free.

I bite my lip,  
Wondering what you’ll do.

I stay awake at night,  
Wondering what you’ll say.

Between all the pleasure and pain,  
I know that you like me too…

“Micah…” Arthur whined getting close to his climax.

“M’getting close too,” Micah shallowly got out as well. Leaning down Arthur sealed their lips together as Micah’s thrusts grew more erratic. 

“I love you…” Arthur widened his eyes at what he’d just said, but came hard at the same time.

He was drawn to Micah. It wasn’t anything that he’d said or done for the most part. The man had an aura that he’d liked. He didn’t think that he liked men before that or he’d gone out with Bill. It would have been easier than trying to find a non lady of the night out of the gang.

Micah growled at his own release, shooting it deep up inside Arthur. He slumped and let them down to the floor slowly. Both were panting heavily from their release, and clung to each other until they both came down from their high.

“What did you say before?” Micah asked still panting heavily.

“Nothin’,” Arthur blushed turning his face away to avoid the conversation. A soft touch from a calloused hand turned his face back to him.

“I wasn’t “nothin’” from how you’re acting about it. Tell me?” He asked again.

“Said that I loved you,” he turned his gaze away, and was surprised when lips kissed his light and tenderly. Reciprocating the kiss was easy to him. 

When Micah pulled away from the kiss he said with a faint smile, “I love you too.”

Everytime when I see you I can’t help but smile,  
When you speak to me I get butterflies in my stomach.

We argue a lot,  
But we don’t mean any pain to come from it.

Hold me close to you,  
And don’t let go,  
Don’t let me float away from you,  
Keep me close to your heart,  
If you leave me,  
I might not recover.

Feather me in soft kisses,  
And tell me sweet things.

I don’t want to leave your side,  
But we have lives,  
Just say you’ll be my sweetheart.

“Will you let me show you how much I love you?” Micah asked him still holding his hand to his face.

Closing his eyes he enjoyed the warm feeling of Micah’s hand against his face. Reveling in the sweet touch that he was giving him, “Show me.”

In my wildest dreams I never imagined something so sweet as you did your best to make me feel like the most special person in the world.  
I grew jaded in a world that I didn’t fit into, but I don’t care anymore when you’re by my side telling me that I’m perfect.

Leaning back to kiss gingerly their light embrace was sweet with a new meaning.

A perfect world doesn’t exist, I see the beauty in the small things with you.

Slowly they moved back over to the blanket in front of the fireplace.

You’re careful not to reopen my emotional wounds even when we argue, and fight.  
You apologize when you know that you’ve done wrong.  
You’re careful not to hurt me.  
I know that you love me because you place my own needs above your own, and I’d do the same.

Softly Arthur leans his back down on the blanket with Micah hovering over him. Their faces illuminated by the fire. 

The loving look in your eyes tells me that I’m safe when I’m with you.

He ran his hand over Arthur’s chest feeling the strong muscles below it.

My heart threatens to explode every time you touch me.  
I know that you know the way my cheeks burn every time you smile at me,  
Just like how I know that you get butterflies in your stomach everytime when you kiss me.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Micah as he slowly pushed himself inside of him again.

Oh this pleasure and pain of love breaks my heart over and over again.  
Every time we make love I feel like I’m about to die of embarrassment.  
You seem so strong, and I feel like I’m falling apart in front of you.

Micah leans down and locks lips with Arthur again.

Hold me and ground me or I might be lost.  
You hold my heart everytime you thrust into me,  
And I become so disheveled every time.  
You tell me how beautiful I look,  
Even though I disagree with you…  
For a moment,  
Just a moment,  
I believe that’s true.  
You hold my heart in your hands.

Arthur unwrapped a hand from Micah’s back and takes his hand and entwines their fingers together.

Even though we can’t get anymore physically closer or connected to each other,  
I still want more from you physically.

 

Emotionally I have all that I’ve ever wanted and more.  
I’ve been hurt in bad relationships before.  
You make me feel like the pain doesn’t exist from them,  
Because you’ve replaced it with your love.

He took his time with the thrusts. They were rocking together slowly was more accurate.

The intimacy between us grew more and more.   
The soft feathery feeling was loving.  
I love it when you hold me close to you in every kiss, or embrace.

Don’t let me go.

Shower me in affection,  
Show me how much you love me,  
Because if you don’t I might forget how much you care about me.

“Micah,” Arthur murmured when his lover hit his prostate.

I love you so much,  
More than words can describe,  
I didn’t noticed I fell for you,  
Until I thought that you were gone,  
Tell me that that won’t happen again.

“I love you too,” Micah sweetly replied with a chaste kiss.

If I had to live and die again,  
I wouldn’t,  
I’d miss you too much.

Nobody had cared for me like I could fall before.  
I treat you like an equal when others say that you were a lost cause,  
I enjoyed your company.  
I never had such a good conversation where someone knew who I really was, and not what they perceived of me.

The fire made them feel even warmer than they already were in their sweat sheen skin.

I was lost before,  
But you brought me back.

I forgot who I was,  
I had become someone who lived for others,  
And not myself,  
My life had been a mess before you came along,  
And it got worse when I thought that you were dead.

Micah laid his ear over Arthur’s chest, and listened to his heart beat.

When you were gone,  
I swore that I’d never love again.  
As my heart broke more with every moment that passed by,  
Revelations came to me that I loved you.

When you held me close to you in that moment we had to ourselves,  
Alone in the world of the unknown,  
In a barren desert,  
Just ourselves,  
Holding me close to you,  
I felt so safe in your arms,  
And that’s how I knew,  
That you loved me too.

His head lingered over him and as he continued to rock them together.

...And as my heart threatens to spill over with all my sweet words,  
I find you alone standing there,  
I hold you close to me,  
And tell you how much I care.

My heart weeps when I hear what you think of yourself.  
How could I make you see what I see in you?  
I don’t believe in heaven,   
But if I did,  
You would be the angel of my heart.

Arthur combed a hand through Micah’s hair.

When I was a newcomer,  
You didn’t treat me any different from anyone else,  
In fact you hated me when we first met.  
I loved that about you,  
You didn’t try to make me like you,  
As you yelled at me for making a fool of myself.

When we grew to know each other a bit more,  
I started to feel more than just kinship for you.

Arthur arched his back off of the blanket, curling his toes in pleasure.

When the opportunity to spend more time with you came up,  
I made you come along,  
Didn’t expect for things to go wrong,  
But we got to spend some time alone.  
It ended better than I could ever hope for,

A simple crush ended up turning into love.

I realized how much I missed you when I was away,  
I’d almost been killed with no way to fight back,  
But it had been my own damn fault,  
Still…  
I couldn’t keep my thoughts off of you.

He kissed Arthur lightly on his neck.

If one moment led to another to get to where I am now,  
Then I could die happy knowing that,  
If the sun didn’t shine tomorrow,  
I would have all the sunshine I need right next to me.  
I would walk into hell and back for him.  
He is my love,  
And I love him so much so,  
That words cannot begin to describe it.

“I’m getting close again Micah,” Arthur moaned, and Micah wrapped his fingers around his other hand.

When I’m getting out of hand,  
You call out to me,  
Reminding me of what’s going on.  
I would die for you,  
And I would kill for you too.

If time could stand still,

I would have to choose to freeze the moment where we were on the ice,

In a barren, frozen land,

Home to nobody,

A desolate area,

Full of beauty,

And death around every corner,

As the snow fell on your hair,

And your eyes shined with happiness,

I couldn’t help,

 

But think of how lucky of a man I really was.

 

“Me too,” Micah leaned down and kissed him and sped up his thrusts.

If I could describe the moment where I knew I love you,  
I couldn’t,  
There was nothing to say,  
A sudden realization in a conversation...if I had to guess,

...My heart burned to be loved by someone who really loved me back,  
I found that with you,  
I knew it was real when you didn’t make me do outlandish things,  
You did things for me without asking,  
You protected me when I didn’t know I was being stalked,  
And for that thank you.

I couldn’t remember the last time I felt safe,  
You showed me that the feeling could still exist.

They both came around the same time.

You showed me that there was more to a relationship,  
For I didn’t know that love could be reciprocated.

I must have lost my mind to have fallen for you,  
I wouldn’t have it any other way,  
Because I love you.

I love you with all my heart,  
As the world falls apart around us,  
I love you even when all disapproves,  
I know what I feel,  
And I know that I love you,  
Because you love me too.

They came down down from their high and still panted heavily.

...I’ll let you be the keeper to my heart,  
And my love.  
The most pure hearted person I know,  
Guide my love,  
How you ended up in this life is unknown to me,  
But I should know,  
Life isn’t fair,  
Because it wasn’t to me,  
Or anyone else I know.

I’ll never anyone abuse your heart again,  
Or take you for granted,  
If I can help it.

I’ll stand by your side for as long as you want me,  
And I’ll leave if you tell me to,   
Until then,  
I will give you all my love that I have to offer you,  
As you stand by my side,

Because I love you.

Micah pulled out of him and rolled to his side and let Arthur cuddle against him.

Love aches,  
Heartbreak,  
Tender kisses,  
Postcoital bliss,  
Love,  
It’s the best feeling in the world,  
But it can also bring the most pain,  
That’s how it’s the most powerful feeling of them all.

Arthur couldn’t believe how good that felt as he cuddled up against Micah. His head rested in the crook of Micah’s neck. The dirty blond stroked his hair in their post coital bliss. He was held close to him. The feeling was warm and loving. Something that was new to him. While that made him nervous, it was relaxing to him.

As the time passed and they were falling asleep the fire and their cuddled bodies kept each other warm. Before they fell asleep Micah murmured, “Love you cowpoke.”

“Love you too,” Arthur sleepily whispered before falling asleep.

‘Dreaming sweet things in my dream about us,  
I’m by your side in the sea of the never ending,  
My heart throbs for the real you,  
Because,  
Reality has is better than my dreams now.  
I want to wake up in the new day with you.’

(Neither Character if you caught on to that poem shit)

Arthur woke up sore from the splinters in his back from fucking so hard against the wall. He stirred and shifted grumbling. Opening his eyes he saw that it was still night out. Playing with a few hairs on Micah’s chest he woke him up. Micah kissed the top of his head.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he said not opening his eyes.

“Still night out cowpoke,” Arthur chuckled nuzzling further into the dirty blond’s shoulder. At least the fire was still lit, but it would need some more wood soon.

“Oh, it is still night. Good evening then,” Micah opened his eyes and rubbed Arthur’s back earning a startled yip from him.

“Can you pull them out,” Arthur winced when a particularly painful one was pulled.

“Lie on your stomach then,” Micah told him grabbing some of a healing potion and throwing a couple of logs into the fire. “It probably feels worse than it looks thankfully. I should have them out soon. I suggest talking until then.”

“I guess we should talk about our relationship,” Arthur admitted sheepishly. He still was bashful about it all. Then again take inventory of his abusive relationship to Mary and the women who’s name will not be mentioned.

Micah sighed, “Yeah. Father Hosea doesn’t approve of me that’s for sure. I swear that he’d kill me given the chance. Dutch would be easier to come around. It’s not like we can deny it to ourselves anymore that we’re ‘just fuckbuddies’ we owe it to ourselves to be honest.”

“I swear you can make sense if you want to. You can also be nice to people if you want to,” Arthur pointed out.

“We live in a very manipulative world Morgan. We both grew up in it, but it was very important that I learned it early because that’s how my daddy made his living. I really only can be genuinely nice to people that I really like. I manipulate everyone else because I don’t know how to fit in so being mean to them is easier than constantly working, but anyways,” Micah redirected the subject back to what they were talking about before, “Where do we stand? I mean we both said I love you.”

“I guess I’ll have to find a way to make Hosea and the others come around. Everyone at camp knows that something is going on between us now that we practically started...doing it in front of the entire camp. Luckily nobody cares, not even reverend cares. The fool breaks so many of his own religions rules that he’s not allowed to judge at all.” Arthur whined at another painful splinter being pulled out.

“Guess that’s true. I’d like to be able to kiss you openly at camp instead of worrying constantly that Hosea is going to murder me,” Micah muttered pulling another one out.

“Didn’t think you were that worried about Hosea,” Arthur said.

“His bite is worse than his bark. He’s really fucking dangerous if he wants to be, but he comes off calm and docile otherwise. He really is a wolf in sheep's clothing.” Arthur cackled with that one.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” he continued to laugh until Micah roughly pulled one of the last splinters out.

“Now,” Micah said having pulled out the last of the splinters and began rubbing on some of the tonic. “You wanna have some fun?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice, but if your idea of fun involves a mirror I think I’ll drown myself instead,” Arthur agreed.

“As much as I would enjoy being the hero for once I don’t want to have to pull your carcass out of that water out there,”

“Didn’t think that you cared that much,”

“You know I love you,” Micah kissed the nape of his neck.

“Love you too,” Arthur said sitting up.

“Now my idea involved you on my cock while we road back,” Micah jeered.

“And I thought you said I was bad at romance,” Arthur rolled his eyes. He thinks he would actually die of embarrassment if someone saw them doing that. The dirty blonde nearly died of laughter.

“OK. Then do you have any ideas Mr. Romance? HMMMMMMMM???” Micah toyed with him playfully while brushing a stray strand of Arthur’s disheveled hair behind his ear.

“I could top you,” Arthur suggested smirking.

“Ehhhh...pass this time. How about you ride me. You get to be physically on top, but I’m still top,” he reasoned.

Arthur hummed amused, “Sounds like a good deal to me, but we’re going to need more pomade.”

“It’s right here,” Micah picked up the canister. It was about halfway used, and that was only from their fuck sessions.

“Do you have to be a smart ass?” Arthur internally cringed.

“Of course cowpoke,” Micah smirked leaning in to give a quick peck to Arthur, while opening up the canister.

“I swear sometimes that you get off on irritating people,”

“I do,” Micah grinned lubing up his fingers and motioned for Arthur to straddle his lap.

“Sometimes you really do irritate me,” he said sitting on Micah’s lap and kissing him deeply. Arthur took the initiative on the kiss while Micah worked on stretching him open. He gasped when Micah’s fingers hit his sweet spot. Until that point it had been uncomfortable.

Growing hard at the stimulation he reached down and started lightly stroking Micah’s cock to life. It wasn’t hard considering he was a dick. Micah’s slick fingers roaming around him started to get to be too much and he was constantly panting into their kiss. Pride, that was what Micah felt at that moment. 

Micah was very prideful in the fact that he was able to get Arthur off easily, and had him begging for more quickly. He loved driving the man crazy with lust for his cock to be in him. Arthur loved being lost to the ecstasy of the moment, but he would love to give that to Micah sometime. It was a feeling he never got with being on top.

Thinking that Arthur was ready Micah grabbed more of the pomade and slicked himself up further. He wrapped his hands on Arthur’s hips when he was done. Arthur took ahold of Micah’s erection and guided himself down onto it slowly. He moaned as he sunk himself further and further down onto it. His mouth was agape, Micah leaned up and took a hand behind his head to guide him into a kiss.

Letting himself get used to the feeling of being stretched again he held still once he settled on Micah’s lap. Kissing him deeply the kiss became very messy, but it was filled with passion. Arthur slowly lifted himself up and down at first as to not be too fast at first. Soon he was testing how far up he could go without Micah slipping out of him.

Picking up the pace he stopped kissing Micah, and the man was sucking on his neck leaving hickies in his wake. Arthur’s arms were on Micah’s shoulders to help with the momentum. He loved the way Micah hummed and moaned into his neck and the vibrations that rocked his body from it.

“Fuck Micah, you’re so big…” Arthur moaned. 

“You’re too good at this…” Micah moaned into his neck.

“Talk dirty to me,” Arthur begged.

“You wouldn’t fuck anyone else because my cock is the only thing big enough to satisfy you,”

“You wouldn’t get anyone else to fuck you willingly because of how big it is, and it’s all mine. I fucking love how fuck me hard Micah,”

“Daaaaaammmmmmmmn Arthuuuuuuuuuuur...I want you to scratch my back hard,” and Arthur obliged by digging his nails into Micah’s back hard enough to draw blood. “FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!” Micah cried out blissfully.

“I want you to choke me Micah,” Arthur told him. Moving to a position that would still allow movement aka Arthur on his back he started to choke him hard enough to bring him pleasure, but not hard enough to bruise despite all the hickies on his neck now.

As they grew closer and closer to their orgasm he started getting sloppy with his grip on Arthur’s neck. Well it would seem like Arthur will be wearing scarves again for the next week or so. Micah reached down and started stroking Arthur to completion as he fucked him. He didn’t like finishing first.

Arthur mouthed fuck right before he came shaking and shuddering, clenching around Micah hard enough to send him over the edge as well. Micah laid down on Arthur after. After regaining his breath enough to speak he spoke up, “I’d be content staying here forever going at it. We only have a little bit of that syrup left.”

“I think we should save the rest of it for a rainy day, just in case,” Arthur smiled thinking of how it could be used. “We should head back when it’s light out.”

“I agree, or we might have visitors like the first time,” Micah stared off into space thinking of that moment.

“We can have a little fun at the river down by camp after we get back because I don’t think we can get clean here, and I might need some help cleaning up,” Arthur smiled deviously.

“You are a wonderful man Mr. Morgan,” Micah kissed him.

“I love you too Micah,” Arthur threw an arm over Micah and went to sleep to wait out for morning. Micah wrapped the blankets around them and did the same.

They ended up only having rode out on a horse on the way in and that’s how it would be on the way out. A bit sore from their activities the previous day Arthur held on to Micah as he drove the horse. On the way back to camp he couldn’t help but think about that one suggestion Micah had where he sat on his cock while they rode. With all the galloping all they would have to was hold on. As much as it had pained him to admit that that would be a fun thing to do.

“If you can keep your eyes on the road cowpoke I can do something with my hands for you,” Arthur suggested. They were horney teenagers all over again.

“I hope we don’t run into anything,” Micah smiled. “Do it.” they both giggled.

Arthur slid a hand down Micah’s pants and slid a hand into his underwear and began stroking Micah’s member to life. Micah leaned heavily against Arthur as he stroked him with a grin. “Fuck Arthur...I didn’t think you’d do this for me.”

“Well I thought this was a good idea because I like you Mr. Bell,” Arthur kissed his cheek lightly continuing to stroke him closer and closer to completion.

Micah was having a harder and harder time steering the horse on the rode.

“You really are something special. Glad I know how to pick’em,” Micah tried to stifle a moan, but ended up failing at doing so. Arthur stroker him faster and faster to completion. The dirty blonde moaned more and more until he called Arthur’s name out when he came.

“I may be ‘special’, but you can clean up in due time...later,” Arthur smirked having not gotten Micah’s jizz on his hand.

“You really are did let me cum all over my underwear. Hope it doesn’t show, but it’s not like anyone is going to think we did other things up there then what we did,” Micah was irritated at the wet feeling, but understood why Arthur didn’t want it all over his hand.

They rode back into camp and ran into Hosea. They looked like hot messes. The old man looked them over once and said, “Goddamnit you two.” His hand hovered over his gun and the two men turned to each other on the horse.

This would take a lot of convincing.

And when my heart has been given to you,  
I feel at home.

You made me feel things that I never thought I could feel before,  
Hopefully I do the same for you,

Even if I don’t,  
I know that I’m still loved by you.

The rest of the world may not see it that way,  
But as you hold me by your side,  
I feel worthy of love and compassion.

Some may say that you use me,  
But I know you don’t,  
If you did,  
I don’t think you could forgive yourself.

Just hold me closer to you,  
Give me all the love I need,  
Then show the world the rest.

Take me to places I’ve never seen,  
And take me to ones I’m familiar with.

I want the world,  
But only when I’m by your side.

And if you really love me,  
May the world see it someday.


	5. No Beta We Die Like Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when friends say shit and I use it for writing material like 'deep dark hole'. My favorite thing I took from real life was the conversation I had with my friends about music. I like country music and Frank Sinatra. On the other hand I like Eminem, but I hate heavy pop. On GTA V years ago when my friend got in my car he laughed and said that he didn't expect me to be listening to the country station. I replied saying, "What? Were you expecting me to listen to Non-Stop Pop because I'm a girl? Because that's sexist." 
> 
> Anyways I apologize for the chapter being eons overdue because I had no idea what to write. The fic was originally a one-shot, but through the power of comments it turned into a series.

Needless to say that Hosea wasn’t happy when Arthur and Micah had returned to camp. Dutch only stayed away and didn’t interfere with the wrath of Hosea. Arthur clung to Micah’s side wrapping his arm around him thinking that nothing would happen if he did that. He was half right. 

Hosea didn’t hit Micah for that, but he was treated to an onslaught of passive aggressive comments after that. Also a lot of scrutiny. Micah wasn’t allowed to be alone with Arthur, or talk to him without Kieran listening and reporting to Hosea. At night Arthur had tried to sneak him in his tent to find Hosea sitting on his bed staring knowingly. Only one of them was allowed out of camp at a time

They hadn’t had a moment to themselves until Dutch took Hosea out to Saint Denis for the probable date they were having. Taking the moment for themselves they snuck out of camp when Kieran and Sadie weren’t looking. The cabin in the mountains was becoming their home the more they snuck off to it. 

Arthur had fixed up the cabin to insulate it better, and Micah had bought some decorations for it because he didn’t trust Arthur to fuck up the decor like he did with the ‘wine’. Though Arthur was the one to get food for it. When Micah would be up there reading the letter Arthur had left him he held up the various cans of food suspiciously because he didn’t trust them very much. Always before one of them would leave they’d leave a letter for the other. It was their special place that nobody knew of.

When they reached the cabin in the late evening the two wasted no time lighting the fire and trying to rip each others clothing off. Their mouths crashed together like a fiery passion. Micah nipped at Arthur’s lower lip drawing a soft moan from him. They’d been waiting weeks for some alone time. The dirty blond slipped his tongue in his mouth with the parting of Arthur’s lips. Whiskey and cigarettes, oh and Pearson’s icky stew. 

Arthur’s hand ran into Micah’s shirt, and under his union suit to feel the muscle of his pecks, rubbing circles on his nipple as he went earning a growl from the dirty blond. Sexual tension built up between them as they stayed apart. Arthur had even thought of running away with Micah at one point, and Micah’s plan would’ve gotten himself killed…

The slightly older outlaw pushed his leg against Arthur’s groin making him gasp and become fully erect. His other hand had to wrap around Micah’s shoulder from slipping at the move. Finding purchase in his movements he pulled Arthur’s hair back to delve deeper into the kiss and force his body to arc against him. Micah enjoyed the control that he had in sex, but Arthur had made it clear he did not want PDA at all. The last time he tried to do more than a hand hold at camp he got a purple nurple. Under a different context he would’ve enjoyed it, but not in any case otherwise.

Breaking off the kiss Micah met Arthur’s eyes and asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Arthur rolled his eyes and tried leaning up to resume his and Micah’s makeout, but to no avail.

“You need to read a romance novel,” Micah grumbled to which Arthur chuckled.

“Don’t need one when I have the *perfect* person right here,” he purred his words enticing Micah back into the makeout, and gasped when he let go of his hair to pick him up.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Micah’s waist to disperse his weight. His hands worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt, but Micah was satisfied enough at pinning Arthur against the wall to grind their clothed erections against each other. When he finished undoing as many buttons on Micah from his current position he started making quick work on his own.

Running a hand through Micah’s dirty blond locks he jolted him impossibly closer against him when Micah squeezed his ass. Micah’s name left Arthur’s lips without him realizing it. Grinding and moaning obscenely fueled their passion even more. Their passion was like a fire, hot and smokey.

They were getting closer and closer to their release. Both were moaning and and squirming around. It couldn’t end this soon when all they were doing was just getting started. Part of him just wanted to let themselves go and find their release in their grinding, the reasonable part of him screamed at him to stop that before they got too far that way it would be even better.

“If you keep teasing... we won’t get to the good part then,” Arthur moaned squirming around in Micah’s grip.

“Completely forgot about that, just wanted you so bad,” Micah managed to stop grinding himself against Arthur and carried him over to the bed like that and set him down on the side.

Arthur’s face was flushed red, his lips were swollen from their kissing, and his eyes were half lidded with desire. Entranced with Micah’s lustful face he didn’t move and let Micah take off his boots for him. His hands grabbed at the dark green blanket below him, so soft, and it was all theirs...theirs...it was a word that he thought that he’d never use in his life after his other failed relationships, but unlike Mary, Micah actually loved him. Who else would take weeks of abuse and surveillance from a significant other’s parent.

Micah kicked off his boots and climbed on the bed steering Arthur to turn his body as he went until the back of his head hit the pillow. Still entranced by Micah he brought a hand up and held it against his cheek until their faces met in a more tender kiss. The blond outlaw bent one leg, and gasped when a hand ran along it stopping when it reached his chin to tilt it up slightly.

The kiss felt very intimate for them both. Kind caring at the same time, but they still felt the fire in their touches. Even though their skin was on fire, their blood felt like ice keeping their senses on edge. His other hand found Micah’s other cheek. When they both ended the kiss it left them breathless and wanting more.

As if a silent conversation took place between their stares they quickly helped each other out of their clothing. They also got under the green blanket and resumed their makeout. The skin on skin contact was beginning to drive them crazy with how hot and bothered they were getting. Arthur reached his hand down and stroked Micah’s hard member a few times.

Now Arthur couldn’t say that he didn’t feel very accomplished in succeeding in making Micah shudder and moan intensely in that moment. Without a word Micah reached over taking a tin of hair pomade off of it. Just laying there watching Micah intently as he opened the tin and coated his fingers up filled him with more desire.

His hand and fingers disappeared underneath the blanket. Micah captured his mouth once again as he rubbed a finger against his deep dark hole. A shiver ran through him when he pushed a finger inside him to work on stretching him open. He bent his knees and pinched them slightly as Micah added another finger inside him.

Unable to keep from moaning loudly he had to break off the kiss. His knuckles turned white when he grabbed at the sheets below him. Micah was hitting his prostate over and over threatening to make him cum with every hit to it. Stars graced his vision if his eyes were open, and he was shaking like he was outside in the cold under Micah.

They knew how to get under each other’s skins to make it unbearable not to go and seek their release together.

Withdrawing his fingers before Arthur was sent over the edge Micah lubed himself up. Watching Arthur hungerily watch him through his half lidded eyes. Lining himself up with Arthur he looked for reassurance in his face. 

Arthur nodded giving him the go ahead, and go ahead he did bottoming out in one swift thrust. Arching his back off of the bed Arthur screamed in ecstasy, Micah moaned in pleasure at the tight feeling and sight of his lover.

Staying like that for a few moments for Arthur to calm himself and get adjusted to the feeling they kissed for a minute. He began to start thrusting shallowly into Arthur drawing soft moans and pants from the both of them. It had been around a month since they’d last been together like this.

Drawing his hands away from the sheets he wrapped his arms around Micah’s neck as the pace was beginning to pick up. He cried out when Micah hit his prostate. Noticing that he angled his thrusts to hit it dead on every time. 

Maybe he was crazy for loving a guy like Micah, or just that obsessed with torturing his father. He loved him more than words could describe, and he knew the man felt the same way about him. All the tender touches, light kisses, and small things he did for him.

Micah fell hard for Arthur because he took him on the sea of emotions he’d never felt before. No one night stand or friend had ever made him feel this way. Love was what he found in Arthur.

“Micah,” Arthur panted shaking again not realizing he said his lover’s name again. Tilting his head again Micah kissed him lightly.

“I love you,” he whispered against Arthur’s lips. Arthur opened his eyes with a pleading gaze to them.

“I love you too,” he whimpered against Micah’s. 

Heat was pooling in his lower abdomen. Micah’s thrusts slowed down into rocking against Arthur. He placed a hand over Arthur’s heart to feel the frantic pace of his heart. The blond outlaw placed his own hand over his and entwined it.

Overstimulated he wasn’t going to last much longer. In this position he could really feel the friction on his member. Micah wasn’t going to last much longer given that he’d slown down wanting to draw out their moment that they had alone together even longer. They didn’t want to find their release if it meant keeping this moment forever. Unfortunately the sexually transmitted disease known as being alive wouldn’t have that therefore they’d be finding their release soon.

“Say my name?” Micah asked him getting closer and closer. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the tenderly sensitive skin.

“Micah,” Arthur moaned shaking when Micah bit down slightly.

“Arrrrrrrthur…” Micah purred or whined against Arthur’s neck. If you asked Micah he would say purred. Ask Arthur and he’d tell you that Micah whined like a dog for a treat.

“You can come inside me,” Arthur expressed and that sent Micah over with one last thrust sending Arthur over with a yell.

Maybe it was a good thing that they’d never had a chance to do it at camp. Arthur would have alerted the entire camp.

They quivered and shook until they came down from their highs. As much as he tried not to moan as loudly as Arthur he totally did. Arthur really enjoyed hearing the symphony of Micah’s vocal cords. Pulling out gently Micah rolled over grabbing Arthur as he went to cuddle. He may deny it to anyone else other than Arthur he loved cuddling after making love.

“Wish we could stay here,” Micah yawned growing increasingly tired. 

“We can for a few days, but after that we might have visitors knocking on our door telling us to get our asses back to camp,” Arthur said already practically asleep using Micah’s shoulder as a pillow.

“Goodnight for now then love,” Micah kissed the top of his head while running a hand through his blond locks. Arthur smiled before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” 

-Dr. Seuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact about the writer: I was an English major at one point for a few months, and everyone I know excepted me to be an expert when I declared. I'm good at writing academic papers, not descriptions (that one to my friend who claimed my works lacked physical descriptions). I tend to focus more on the characters in their moments in the works I write, and that's why there isn't too much introspection typically. Generally I leave it to the reader's imagination. If you give someone enough description they'll paint their own picture of what's there; give too much and they may get frustrated or lost I've found when writing my academic papers. I'm sorry if I accidentally put my own dialect in my writing because it's way off from standard English in some ways. In my own speaking my dialect has become so profound that I got stared at from my friend who's out of state.
> 
> Sex scenes are a lot harder to write then an academic paper in my opinion. There is a lot of visual description and emotions that are needed in the scene. The hardest part of an academic paper is finding good sources because them things are a bitch to find if you're saying that video games are good for your health.


	6. Katoptronophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a surprise for Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I finally figured out how to write this chapter! This one sadly doesn’t have as much of my commentary as usual, I blame that on writers block. It could also be the ideas flowing a bit too fast because I’m on break for a couple of weeks. Anyways, enjoy and comment as that is the life blood of me. 
> 
> I’d like to than featherinastorm for the idea for this chapter. I’d just like everyone to give them a big round of applause.

Arthur smiled thinking back on the memory of when they’d gotten to be alone again. The morning after he’d tucked a stray strand of hair behind Micah’s ear. His cheeks turned read thinking of that moment. They had to leave soon after Micah woke up to get back to camp. Unfortunately they didn’t want any visitors in case they wanted to run away otherwise Arthur would show off their little cabin to everyone. 

Hosea seemed mellowed out a little bit when he came back, but Dutch slept for over a full day as soon as they arrived back at camp. It was quite obvious that Dutch’s scarf was covering up some hickies. Either way Hosea didn’t lash out on everyone every two seconds, and everyone was more mellow. Maybe sex was the answer to all problems in the camp? Everyone getting their own. 

Without the worry that Hosea was going to murder Micah in his sleep he could focus his mind on more productive things like trying to be romantic for once. Like planning the perfect date. 

Karen being Karen read over his shoulder at his journal where he was scribbling down ideas. She squealed as soon as she saw and sat down next to him. He shut his journal quickly with his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Let me help you Arthur!” She spoke loudly tugging at his arm. He was leaned up against a tree facing camp. Quite obviously she had purposely snuck up on him to read what he was writing. “Trust me I know what I’m doin’. I make big money when I’m in town because I know how to woo them!” 

“Oh all right,” Arthur caved with a slight smile on his face. He set down his notebook to the side. Oh how he’d die on the spot if anyone read it. The women would make him die of embarrassment, while Hosea would send him away to become a priest. The rest wouldn’t talk to him for weeks, and Micah would have a bigger ego then Dutch when a plan went right. 

“What do you have so far?” She asked eying up his notebook. 

Tucking the notebook under his leg he said, “I was thinking about...nah it’s stupid.” His cheeks heated up more. 

“Tell me. I promise to judge you harshly,” she giggled. 

“Okay...I was thinking about going doing…” he glances around them and leans in to whisper his plan. 

“Oh you deviant!” She playfully smacked his arm. “I can give you a few suggestions though.” Karen smiled standing up. 

……………….

Micah ran to his horse practically when he saw the note from Arthur hidden in his bedroll. 

It read:

Dear Micah,

You know where to meet me. I have a few new moves I want to show you, and if I were you I’d hurry up because I might finish before you get here. Slowly and softly stroking myself moaning your name wantonly. If you don’t come I’d be so lonely not having you here, but I guess my imagination will have to be enough. It could never be the same as when I’m with you because the way you make me go could wake the dead. 

Don’t leave me waiting,

Your Love

 

Let’s just say Micah yoted his horny ass up to their cabin real quick. All he could think about was sex. He couldn’t say that his pants weren’t strained the entire time. Practically leaping off of his horse he almost broke the door walking in their cabin. 

Arthur wore a vaudeville like French maid outfit standing in long black boots at the stove. He held a wooden spoon with his full focus on it. Held it up to his face, closed his eyes to lick it slow and sensually. 

Micah slammed the door behind him and took long strides to wrap his arms around Arthur’s waist. He kissed Arthur on the neck tickling him slightly. Arthur moaned loudly filling the air with sound. 

“Your pa teach you to wait for desert because I was taught to eat dinner first,” Arthur smiled gesturing to the food on the stove. “I’d set the table if I were you.” He threatened falsely. 

That was enough to get Micah moving. He set the table faster then he could normally get out of bed. Arthur nearly giggled with how fast Micah had set the table. When he was finished watching the horndog he took the corned beef hash and set it down on the potholder on the table. 

Micah groaned when Arthur sat down on his lap, purposely grinding down too. He crossed his legs over the side of Micah who was nearly squirming in his seat. Scooping a large potion onto the plate in front of them he made sure to put on a show as well. Picking up the spoon he fed Micah a bite. 

The dirty blond outlaw’s eyes were blown wide with desire. He couldn’t even taste the food that he was being fed. More focused on what he was really hungry for. 

They say male lions do only three things typically. Leech of the female lions for food, sleep like the lazy motherfuckers they are, and fuck. No wonder they’re called the kings of the wild...they only eat, sleep, and fuck. 

“After you’re done eating would you let me take you while you watch yourself in the mirror?” Arthur purred in his ear, nipping at it slightly. He felt Micah’s cock throb at that. 

“Was kind of hoping you’d watch yourself,” Micah tried to keep his composure and control, but it was failing fast. 

“I know you wanted to do it in front of the mirror so this is my offer,” he licked the crumb of food off the side of his mouth. 

“Yes! Yes! I want to do that!” Micah begged growing restless. 

“Do you want to come back to dinner later then?” Arthur asked growing impatient himself. 

“Fuck yes!” Micah begged panting this time. He needed to get laid soon before he went off like dynamite did around fire. 

Arthur moved off of him sexily only doing more to fuel the fire in his loins. He’d practically ripped his clothes off before Arthur grabbed their lube. The slightly younger outlaw snorted to have his back turned for two seconds and for him to be fully out of his clothes.

“Eager?” Arthur taunted cocking a hip and placing a hand on it. The skirt only extenuating the movement. 

“Fuck off Morgan,” an empty insult and they both knew it. 

Sauntering over Arthur gave a quick peck before trailing down his arm lightly with a couple of fingers and taking his hand gently to lead him over. They were gonna go at it against the wall again. With all that they did to fix the cabin up it wasn’t covered with splintering wood this time. 

“Do you want me to take off the dress and boots?” Arthur purred. 

“I want to you to do it while in it. It’s surprisingly really hot,” he eyed the mirror for a moment. Katoptronophilia is the arousal to sex in front of mirrors. 

Arthur smiled opening up the tin and setting it aside for now. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him deeply. The dirty blond growled with all the foreplay. A nip at his lower lip had him moaning into Arthur and also gave the opportunity to let a tongue slip in. 

The outfit was incredible short on Arthur so Micah slipped his hands under it and slowly stroked Arthur earning a slight choking sound in his mouth. He had to break off the kiss in order to breath. Half lidded Arthur slid down trailing kisses along the way all the way down until he was on his knees. Brushing his nails teasingly on the underside of Micah’s hard length he tilted his head and looked up into his eyes. 

“You want me to-?” He tried to start asking. 

“Yes, Yes! It almost got me the way you were licking that spoon! Please! I can’t- ugh!!!” He strangled out the sound throwing his head back against the wall when Arthur fully took him in his mouth in one fluid motion. It was then that Micah realized that Arthur had a sadistic side where he wanted to drive his partner to the edge of sanity. It was done with a hum too. 

Watching in the mirror now too. 

Arthur grazed his teeth lightly on the sensitive skin as he pulled back. He had to have his hands on Micah’s hips to keep him from thrusting down his throat. Setting a torturously slow pace he enjoyed watching and listening to Micah squirm and swear every dirty word in the English language. There were actually a couple that Arthur’d never heard before. 

“Arthurrrrrrrrr…” Micah moaned with his hands all curled and tangled in his hair. He hummed in amusement again enjoying how much control he had over his lover. With one last bob he stopped and stood back up dipping a couple of fingers in the tin. 

Leaning in to kiss with one hand he slipped his other down. Micah wrapped one of his hands in through Arthur’s hair to make the kiss harsh and powerful. The other hand wrapped around his torso. Half of him wanted to take back to power and flip Arthur back around and fuck him against the wall, and hear those sweet cock throbbing moans he makes. The other part really wanted to watch himself get taken in front of the mirror. 

Pushing a lubed up finger through the tight ring of muscle the thought that he was going to really be top for once really sunk in. It made him ache with desire. Personally he enjoyed having someone take care of him for once by being bottom, but he really liked to please people in any way possible. In all honesty he didn’t think Micah would relinquish control for him to do this. It probably was the promise of letting him watch himself he thought. 

Quickly working him open he added a second finger he scissored him open before he found his sweet spot. It was a good thing that Micah was pinned against the wall otherwise he would’ve fell over when Arthur found it and began to thrust his fingers against it. The squirming, and grinding forced them to break off their kiss to moan and breath. 

Fearing that he might come before the best part he asked Arthur, “Tell me something...I don’t want to...hear?”

“Karen knows exactly what we’re doing right now. She...told scripted out night…” Arthur breathed into his ear. It wasn’t a lie either, all of it...all of it...was true. The outfit was even hers. Micah with furrowed brows decided to not to inquire any further on the validity of that statement, but it did the trick. “Make sure to hang on tight when I pick you up.”

He pulled his fingers out and coated himself up before picking Micah easily up by his thighs. The skirt was moved out of the way beforehand. Holding on tightly to Arthur he was slowly lowered down on his length. He had to gasp at the sensation. Part of him wondered why Arthur enjoyed this until after a few test thrusts Arthur made until his prostate was hit dead on. 

“Jesus!” He called out sharply seeing stars. 

“I don’t think Jesus is the one that’s in you right now cowpoke,” Arthur smugly grinned speeding up. 

“It’s an-ugh- expression…!” Part of him didn’t believe how high pitched that came out. He threw his head back against the wall and watched him get taken in the mirror. Maybe Arthur would let him take him while they both watched themselves in the mirror. First they would have to work more on his self-esteem issues first. 

Arthur was panting and moaning lightly in his ear. The hot breath against his skin. So okay the dress wasn’t totally comfortable in this position for either of them, but it would be great in cowgirl or reverse cowgirl. There were some other positions they could do well with that dress: the wheel barrel, mostly off the bed, cuffed against something and suspended, on a chair sitting up, watching one masturbate, ect. The dress was nice to see in the mirror though. 

Arthur stopped moving enough to brace his arms against the wall and let gravity take care of some of the work. Micah’s nails dug into the skin of his lover’s back. The new-ish angle gave friction to his own member. 

“Fuck…” Arthur drawled letting his full accent loose. He bit his lip lightly to continue hearing the chorus coming from Micah. They both were getting close. The dirty blond wasn’t even watching the mirror anymore. 

“I’m gonna cum…” Micah panted right before coming with a scream. Cursing, Arthur was pulled over the edge at the force of his orgasm. He came in Micah, but Micah came all over the inside of the dress. Karen won’t want this back, he’ll have to give some money to her to get a new one. 

Slowly he lowered themselves to the floor to catch their breath. He made sure to slip out first. Giving a quick peck he rest his head on Micah’s shoulder. 

“Worth coming up...right?” Arthur asked between pants. 

“Indeed it was...a bit too intense for me, didn’t mind it though…” Micah replied holding Arthur’s hand. 

“I ain’t sure I ever heard you squeal like that before,” Arthur grinned entwining their fingers, the other man lifting their hold up to a light kiss. 

When they fully came down from their highs Micah grumbled about the sticky feeling down below. The brunette/blond laughed so much so that the wooden stick utensil was thrown at him. Deciding for the best currently they got dressed up and shortly made their way back to camp. 

Karen said that the dress was easily saveable with a wink. “Just got to know what to do to clean that stuff up,” she said chuckling. 

From across camp Micah watched the two laugh and talk. So it seemed that it was true…

Later at night around the campfire they cuddled out in the open, and Micah moved into Arthur’s tent. Though he will say he understands now why Dutch sleeps sitting up. Micah’s incessant need to cuddle was not as bad in a decently sized bed, but in a cot? Nope. He assumed that Hosea was just as bad. 

Hosea hadn’t fully yet supported Arthur’s relationship, but he was getting better. He didn’t look like he was going to explode at seeing the two cuddle in front of the fire. He only seethed with a disappointment that his son could do better than a degenerate like Micah. That was progress.


End file.
